wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Points
Some Academics have the ability to cast spells. In order to do so, they need magic points. Magic points represent the psychic energy the character draws on to cast a spell. Characters with the Cast Spells skill have been shown how to act as channels for the magical forces of the universe. They are able to manipulate the raw magic to create spectacular effects, but, first, they must have studied and learnt the magical formulae which make up spells. However, knowing a spell is not the same as casting it successfully. Characters must not only know the mechanisms by which a spell is cast, but must also have enough inner resources or magic points to channel the spell effectively. Casting spells is taxing - some spells more so than others. Characters' ability to cast spells is dependent on the number of magic points they currently possess. Each spell has a magic point cost listed in its description. This is the number which must be deducted from a spellcaster's current magic points as the spell is cast. Magic points are only gained the first time a character reaches that level - regardless of which spellcasting career the character is currently following. Gaining Magic Points Magic points are gained as spellcasters progress through their careers, although the amounts vary, depending on level, race, and whether the character is a Magician or a Priest. Magicians: Apprentices have very few magic points, while an accomplished Wizard has a large number to draw upon. As Magicians advance a level (after serving an apprenticeship), they gain 4D4 magic points, which are then added to the character's existing number of magic points and Power Level. Wizard's apprentices get 2D4 magic points, while Alchemists do not gain any until reaching level 1, when they get 2D4 magic points and 4D4 at each level thereafter. Non-Human Magicians: Wood Elves gain the same numbers of magic points as do Humans. Dwarfs and Halflings, however, make poor Magicians and indeed they are very few spellcasters of these races. They gain half the number of magic points that Humans and Elves get - i.e., 1D4 as a Wizard's Apprentice or 1st level Alchemist and 2D4 magic points at each level thereafter. Priests: All Priests (Clerics and Druids) gain magic points at the same rate, irrespective of race. Thus, Initiates have no magic points, but characters following these careers acquire 2D8 magic points at each level thereafter. The following table summarises the magic points characters gain upon attaining each level: Power Levels Power Level is a measure of how many magic points characters have gained so far in their career. It represents the maximum number of magic points that a character may have. The only way characters can increase their Power Level is by advancing to the next level of magic use. Power Level should not be confused with the current number of magic points a character has - one is a measure of the maximum number available to the character and the other is a measure of how many points the character currently has, taking into account spells already cast. Also, do not confuse Magic Level and Power Level. The former is an indication of the rank of spellcaster the character has achieved, while the latter is the total number of magic points that level confers. Recovering Magic Points Magic points can be recovered in several ways: Sleep: Any spellcaster except a Cleric or Druidic Priest may recover magic points while asleep. Magic points are recovered at the rate of 10% of the spellcaster's Power Level per hour of sleep; so 10 hours sleep will completely restore a spellcaster whose magic points score has dropped to zero. Less sleep will store proportionately fewer magic points; any fractions are ignored. Note that any characters, including Clerics, who have previously had careers as Wizards (etc.) may regain magic points by sleeping. The ability is not lost because of a career change. Meditation: Characters with Meditation skill may recover magic points by meditation at the rate of one point per D6 game turns (minutes). Other Methods: It is also possible for points to be recovered by employing some magical items, the occasional intervention of deities, and by the casting of certain spells such as Summon Power and Tap Earthpower. Note that magic points may only be regained up to the character's Power Level, unless the rules specifically state otherwise. Druidic Priest: Druidic Priests may only recover magic points by conducting a ten-minute ritual in the special Time/Place appropriate to the species of their familiar, as given in Religion And Belief. Clerics: Clerics normally recover magic points by Meditation; at the GM's option, the deity may decide to reduce the number of magic points regained if the Cleric has been less than a perfect embodiment of the faith. If the deity were ever to decide that the Cleric should receive no magic points at all, even sleeping would not help the character recover their magic points. Increasing Power Level There are various ways in which a spellcaster's Power Level can be increased: Career: Characters who enter a spellcasting career will gain magic points as explained above. However, once they have reached level 1 in any spellcasting career, they cannot acquire any more magic points until they have reached a higher level. Therefore, characters who change from one school of magic to another at the same level or lower will gain no additional magic points, although they will now have access to a whole new category of spells. For example, a level 2 Wizard becoming a level 1 Illusionist gains no new magic points. Nor does the character gain any magic points for becoming a level 2 Illusionist, but, on attaining level 3, the character would receive a further 4D4 magic points. Magical Items: Some magical items give a character a number of magic points as a bonus. Magic points gained from magical items may increase characters' magic point totals above the Power Level, but only temporarily. Magic points gained in this way are a once-only, non-recoverable bonus. Category:Magic Category:Rules